The Proposal
by Lousciousley
Summary: Bagaimana bisa mengajak nikah jadi sesulit ini! [Semi AU, Established relationship, AlucardxZilong] Dont like, don't read. Maaf kalau ada typo.


**THE PROPOSAL**

 _aka_

 **5 TIMES ZILONG TRIES TO PROPOSE ALUCARD AND 1 TIME HE DOESN'T HAVE TO**

Inspired by 5 + 1 things

 **Disclaimer** : All character belong to Moonton. I only own the story.

 **Warning** : OOC, soft yaoi, undescriptive, semi AU, dan deretan gombalan abal.

* * *

 **1.**

Sudah hampir setahun mereka berpacaran. Mereka tidak selalu bersama saat _war_ , tidak selalu meluangkan waktu berdua juga setelah pulang dari sana. Tapi Zilong sudah sangat yakin Alucard adalah sosok pendamping hidup terbaik untuknya. Di antara mereka berdua terdapat unsur kepercayaan yang sangat kuat, menjelaskan kunci hubungan mereka hingga tahan lama seperti ini. Jika ditanya "Apa tidak rindu jika jarang bertemu seperti itu?" Keduanya akan menjawab _"Tentu saja rindu."_ Tapi prinsip selalu datang pertama dan mereka adalah orang dewasa. Peperangan mendominasi _Land of Dawn_ dan mereka berdua adalah _hero_ unggulan. Mau tak mau mereka tahu prioritasnya mereka harus memperjuangkan tanah tercinta ini terlebih dahulu.

Beratus-ratus peperangan mereka lalui dan menangkan. Waktu berjalan terus kedepan dan mereka tidak bertambah muda. Zilong menyadari ini. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil masalah itu ke dirinya sendiri. Zilong tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Saat itu mereka terpisah lagi. Zilong di _lane_ atas dan Alucard di _lane_ bawah. Kebetulan _partner_ -nya hari ini adalah Roger. _Hero_ serba komplit. _Health_ baja, _power_ oke, _damage_ sadis, serta bisa _melee_ ataupun jarak jauh. _Bisalah ditinggal,_ pikir Zilong. Ini nekat, tapi ia begitu yakin hari ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Zilong menyebrangi map untuk mencapai _lane_ bawah.

Alucard di pasangkan dengan Rafaela.

Zilong menyentuh pundak Rafaela dan berbisik padanya, memintanya untuk menggantikan dirinya di lane atas. Rafaela menyipitkan matanya dan terus memandangnya beberapa saat. Zilong mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dan menunjukkannya pada Rafaela sambil tersenyum, berharap wanita itu paham apa yang sedang ia coba lakukan. _Healer_ itu berubah ramah lagi, menampakkan senyuman bahagia, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dan mengucapkan semoga beruntung sebelum pergi ke _lane_ atas untuk mendampingin Roger.

Di depan, Alucard sedang terfokus pada _minion-minion_ yang datang sehingga tidak menyadari kepergian Rafaela ataupun kedatangan Zilong. Saat musuh mendorong balik, otomatis Alucard mundur, mencari aman di dekat _turret_. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia tidak melihat Rafaela, melainkan Zilong yang berada di situ.

"Oh. Zilong?"

"Hey." Zilong menyapa, melambaikan tangannya. Ia berjalan ke hadapan Alucard dan segera bertumpu pada salah satu lututnya. Ia meraih kedua tangan lelaki itu.

"Alu, selama kita bersama, kau tidak pernah gagal membuatku bahagia. Senyumanmu, tawamu, kata-katamu, selalu menjadikan hariku begitu cerah. Aku tahu kita akhir-akhir ini jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua, tapi aku ingin kau tahu, hatiku hanya untukmu seorang."

Alucard berkedip cepat, mulutnya terbuka sedikit, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak ada kalimat apapun yang keluar.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat bagimu tapi aku sudah merasa mantab akan keputusanku."

"…Zilong."

"Hari-hari dimana kita tidak bersama membuatku tersadar tentang sesuatu."

"Zilong."

"Aku hanya ingin dirimu."

"Zilong!"

"Aku mencintai segala kelebihan dan kekuranganmu, Alu. Aku ingin menjadikanmu manusia paling bahagia di negeri ini."

"ZILONG!"

"Dengan ini, aku ingin memberimu sebuah pertanyaan."

"ZILONG!" Alucard melepas genggaman tangan Zilong dan mengambil langkah mundur. Melihat itu, Zilong langsung merasa sakit hati. Belum juga ia sempat bertanya dan mengeluarkan cincinnya, Alucard sudah lebih dulu menolaknya.

"Jadi itu jawabanmu…" Zilong menampakkan sebuah senyuman kecut, mencoba untuk tetap tegar setelah ditolak mentah-mentah seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan tiba-tiba mengatakan kalimat-kalimat seperti itu tapi aku tersanjung mendengarnya. Kau dan aku akan berbicara lagi setelah kau _respawn_ , oke?"

" _Respawn_?"

"Maaf, tapi ada ranjau di bawahmu, Zilong." Pandangan Alucard tertuju pada tanah di bawah kekasihnya. Zilong mengikuti arah pandangan Alucard dan terkejut mendapati ada sesuatu di bawah lututnya. Sebuah benda _metallic_ berbentuk lingkaran dengan lampu berwarna merah, tanda benda itu sudah aktif.

 **BLARRRRR!**

 _Ally has been slain_

 _Enemy mega kill._

* * *

 **2.**

Melamar di tengah-tengah medan perang sepertinya bukan hal yang tepat. Zilong belajar dari kesalahannya. Ia akan mencari cara baru yang lebih efektif untuk melakukannya. Untuk mendapat ide terbaik, ia bertanya pendapat teman-temannya mengenai cara terbaik untuk melamar seseorang tanpa harus membahayakan dirinya.

"Aku rasa meletakkan cincin di dasar gelas dan menuangnya dengan _wine_ adalah cara elegan untuk melamarnya. Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya saat ia menemukan cincin itu saat meminum _wine_ -nya." Usul Alice saat ia bertanya pendapatnya.

Ide dari Alice cukup bagus. Wanita ini memang memiliki _taste_ mewah yang lumayan.

Berangkatlah ia ke toko _liquor_ untuk memberi _wine_ paling enak. Hanya yang terbaik untuk kekasihnya.

Malamnya, Zilong membawa dua gelas _wine_ merah. Salah satunya sudah ia beri cincin yang akan ia berikan pada Alucard. Ia membawanya ke arah kerumunan orang, dimana ia tahu akan ada Alucard disitu. Semua yang disitu tahu apa yang hendak ia lakukan, jadi saat mereka melihat Zilong datang membawa dua gelas _wine_ , mereka jadi semakin antusias.

"Zilong." Sapa Alucard formal, menyunggingkan senyuman hangat. Ia duduk di tengah-tengah Clint dan Lancelot. Zilong membalas senyuman itu, agak merasa gugup dengan lamarannya kali ini. Ia menyodorkan segelas wine kepada Alucard, yang mana diterima dengan senang oleh lelaki itu.

"Alucard, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu. Jika nanti—" kata-kata Zilong terpotong saat suasana mendadak jadi gaduh.

Clint dan Lancelot memukul-mukul punggung Alucard sementara yang lainnya memekikkan suara ngeri, membayangkan rasanya menelan cincin lalu tersangkut. Alucard terbatuk-batuk, tersedak karena sesuatu yang ia minum tanpa mengetahui benda apa itu sebenarnya. Yang Alucard tahu, ia telah berhasil mengeluarkannya berkat bantuan Clint dan Lancelot dan langsung terkulai lemas. Untuk mengeluarkan benda sebesar itu pasti butuh banyak tenaga. Zilong, melihat semua itu, hanya terdiam.

Ia hampir saja membunuh Alucard tadi.

* * *

 **3.**

Oke. Cara elegan Alice tidak bekerja juga. Tapi mungkin bekerja jika saja Alucard meminum _wine_ -nya dengan elegan juga. Bagaimana tidak? Ia saat itu langsung meminum semuanya dalam satu tegukan. Tidak heran cincinnya tertelan.

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Zilong akan mencari cara lain.

Ia telah berhasil mengambil dan membersihkan cincin itu semalam tanpa sepengetahuan Alucard. Ia ingin segalanya sempurna tanpa harus membahayakan dirinya. Atau kekasihnya.

Zilong berakhir dengan sebuah ide cemerlang. Tapi untuk melakukan ini, ia butuh bantuan banyak orang.

Setelah menyiapkan semuanya dengan matang dan menempatkan orang-orang pada tugasnya masing-masing, Zilong mengajak Alucard untuk berjalan-jalan berdua dengannya ke atas bukit. Kotak beludru berisi cincin itu masih aman di kantong bajunya. Sesampainya di puncak, mereka duduk bersebelahan dan menikmati pemandangan malam dengan hamparan pepohonan di hadapan mereka.

"Rasanya kau pernah bilang kau lebih suka di base saat malam hari." cibir Alucard ke arah Zilong, diselingi tawaan pelan darinya.

"Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu kali ini." Jawabnya lembut, tak dapat menahan senyuman saat mendengar suara tawaan khas Alucard yang terdengar seperti musik di telinganya.

"Hmm, oke." Alucard mengangkat bahunya, menunggu apa yang sebenarnya ingin diperlihatkan oleh Zilong.

Zilong meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Alucard dan menatapnya dalam. "Alu, aku tidak mengatakan ini terlalu sering tapi tanpamu rasanya aku tidak ada apa-apanya. Mencintaimu selama ini adalah pengalaman terindah dan terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan. Beruntungnya diriku untuk mendapatkan sosok sempurna sepertimu yang mencintaiku juga. Jika aku bisa memberikan seluruh dunia untukmu, maka akan aku lakukan. Namun untuk sekarang, yang bisa aku berikan padamu adalah cinta. Maka dari itu, Alu, aku hendak menanyakanmu sesuatu yang penting." Zilong kemudian menunjuk ke arah langit malam, mengajak Alucard untuk memindahkan pandangannya kesana. "Tunggu dan perhatikan."

Beberapa detik kemudian, dari tengah-tengah hutan di bawah mereka, muncul sebuah garis bercahaya yang terbang ke langit, dimana kemudian garis itu meledak dan menghasilkan kilatan warna-warni yang membentuk suatu bentukan tertentu.

Kembang api pertama menghasilkan kata WILL.

Disusul sulutan kembang api kedua yang terbaca YOU.

Sebelum sulutan ketiga dinyalakan, Zilong telah mempersiapkan cincin di tangannya. Jadi saat Alucard telah membaca semua tulisan kembang api itu, Zilong akan menunjukkan cincin itu padanya.

Namun kembang api ketiga yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak kunjung datang. Sesaat kemudian ledakan yang cukup memekakan telinga terdengar dari satu titik di dalam hutan, lebih tepatnya sumber datangnya kembang api-kembang api tadi. Sepertinya siapapun yang menyalakan kembang api melakukan kesalahan dan berakhir membakar semuanya. Hutan terbakar, terdengar teriakan dari jauh. Alucard, yang menyaksikan bencana itu segera berdiri.

"Zilong, ayo kita kesana untuk membantu mematikan api sebelum apinya menyebar."

Belum sempat Zilong menjawab, kekasihnya sudah lari meninggalkannya duluan ke arah sumber api berada. Sementara itu, Zilong mengusap wajahnya dan menghela napas panjang.

* * *

 **4.**

Ternyata, kesalahan terjadi saat Nana tidak sengaja tersandung dan menyenggol orang yang bertugas menyalakan kembang api ketiga. Kembang apinya, bukannya mengarah ke atas, tapi malah ke samping. Alhasil, satu pohon terbakar diikuti pohon lainnya. Korban jiwa tidak ada tapi kebanyakan dari mereka mendapat luka bakar. Untungnya, tidak terlalu serius. Namun tetap saja Zilong merasa bersalah dan berkali-kali mengucapkan maaf kepada orang-orang yang rela membantunya malam itu. Walau ia frustasi rencananya gagal lagi, ia mengambil kejadian ini sebagai pelajaran.

Oke, Zilong harus mencari cara yang lebih aman. Yang tidak membahayakan dirinya, tidak membahayakan Alucard, ataupun membahayakan orang-orang sekitar. Mungkin ia tidak perlu muluk-muluk. Ia hanya perlu mencari yang tidak terlalu sulit dilakukan sehingga tingkat kegagalannya akan seminim mungkin. Ia hanya membutuhkan rencananya berjalan sesuai ekspektasinya.

Kala itu Zilong hendak berangkat ke lane atas dari base ketika ia melihat Layla memberikan sebuah kue lemon kepada Clint. Apa yang ia saksisan langsung membuahkan ide di dalam otaknya.

Makanan?

Mungkin ide yang bagus. Tidak mungkin akan gagal dan pesannya pasti akan tersampaikan dengan baik pada Alucard ketika ia menerima makanan darinya.

Sepulangnya dari war dengan hasil menang telak, Zilong membeli semua bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat kue. Ia mengingat kata-kata Layla. _'Membuatnya gampang, Zilong. Tepung, telur, mentega dan gula. Itu kuncinya.'_. Lagipula, sesusah apa sih memanggang kue?

.

.

.

Kesalahan yang sangat besar jika Layla mengatakan membuat kue itu gampang. Adonan buatan Zilong, entah terlalu padat atau terlalu cair, semuanya berakhir tidak layak. Zilong mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, lalu menigngat tangannya masih kotor dengan campuran tepung dan adonan. Sudah pasti pada menempel di sela-sela rambutnya. Zilong berteriak kesal, ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

.

.

.

Layla membuka pintu rumahnya saat terdapat ketukan, menampilkan sosok Zilong yang berlumuran tepung. "Buatkan satu kue untukku, aku mohon."

.

.

.

Kue yang berhasil dibuat tampak sangat sempurna. Mungkin Layla yang membuat adonannya, tapi Zilong yang akan mengindahkannya. Ia menuangkan krim vanilla pada kue itu dan meratakannya. Untung Alucard memiliki taste yang membosankan. Bisa repot dia jika lelaki itu lebih memilih rasa seperti butterscotch atau tiramisu. Mengumpulkan konsentrasinya, Zilong mulai menghias kue itu dengan detail, menambahkan pola-pola berwarna biru di sisi samping kue dan menuliskan _"Marry Me?"_ di atasnya dengan cokelat yang sudah ia cairkan. Sisa cokelat ia gunakan untuk menambahkan kesan artistik pada pola di samping kue. Setelah puas dengan karyanya, ia masukkan kue itu ke dalam kotak.

Esok harinya, ia memberikan kotak berisi dessert itu pada Alucard sebelum lelaki itu berangkat ke _lane_ -nya. Karena hari ini Zilong tidak ikut _war,_ ia menyuruh Alucard untuk menemuinya di rumahnya setelah pulang nanti.

"Tumben..." Alucard menyunggingkan senyuman keheranan ke arah Zilong sebelum memperhatikan lagi kotak di tangannya, menggoyangkannya sedikit untuk menebak apa yang di dalamnya.

"Jangan digitukan!" seru Zilong cepat, membuat Alucard langsung berhenti melakukannya seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi. "Nanti kau buka dan nikmati saja. Dah~" Zilong melambaikan tangannya dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Alucard yang masih memandanginya bingung.

.

.

.

Menepati janjinya, sepulang _war,_ Alucard langsung mengunjungi tempat tinggal Zilong. Ia tak perlu mengetuk lama-lama sebelum pintu itu terbuka. Alucard langsung menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Zilong, mengecupnya pelan. "Terima kasih! Kuenya enak sekali." katanya ceria lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Zilong seperti itu rumahnya sendiri. Sementara Zilong masih tertegun. Di pikirannya, ia sudah menyangka Alucard akan segera memeluknya dan mengatakan jawaban atas pertanyaan di kue itu. Bagian peluknya sesuai dengan harapannya. Tapi mana jawabannya?

Ia mengikuti Alucard masuk, mendapati lelaki itu menempati kursi dan sedang mencoba membuka sepatu _boots_ -nya.

"Uh, kau tidak melihat apa-apa di kue itu?" Tanya Zilong perlahan, ingin memastikan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku melihat banyak sekali krim. It's super delicious! Jadi aku menyuruh Yi Shun-Shin untuk mencobanya juga. Ia takjub kau bisa membuat kue seenak itu. Lelaki itu sampai-sampai mau menghabiskan..." sisa cerita yang di katakan Alucard tidak lagi terdengar olehnya sebab ia sudah duluan kecewa. Ia beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu, mengantongi kotak berisi cincin yang sedari tadi sudah ia siapkan di tangannya. "...-terima. Katanya ia mau ke rumahmu hanya untuk mendapat kue itu yang seperti kau buatkan un- hey, Zilong kau mau kemana?"

Bagaimana bisa sesuatu yang ia buat sangat _obvious_ dapat terlewatkan?! Tentu sebelum memakan kuenya Alucard membaca tulisan itu terlebih dahulu. Ia kini terduduk dan mulai memikirkan beberapa hal. Salah satunya membawa kekasihnya ke dokter untuk pengecekan mata.

* * *

 **5.**

"Kau tahu, lakukan saja langsung saat kalian berdua." kata Lancelot yang turut berduka cita atas kegagalan rencananya untuk keempat kalinya. Zilong menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia benar-benar buntu sampai harus curhat masalah ini ke Lancelot. "Alucard itu memang tidak peka. Kau butuh melakukannya langsung di depannya, katakan. Baru dia akan melihat apa yang kau mau." Ujar Lancelot, menambahi kalimat sebelumnya.

Lancelot ada benarnya. Ia tidak perlu membuatnya begitu misterius, meriah atau terlalu sempurna. Terkadang yang sederhana dapat menjadi sesuatu yang lebih mengena di hati. Apalagi kalau ini mengenai ketidakpekaan seseorang.

Hari itu, ia mengundang Alucard ke tempat tinggalnya (lagi). Mereka berbicara, membahas banyak, bercanda ria, hingga memasak makan malam bersama. Setelah itu, mereka duduk di sofa, cuddle dengan mesranya. Malam semakin larut. Zilong terlalu menikmati quality time-nya bersama Alucard seharian penuh. Lengan Zilong melingar di pinggang Alucard sementara kepala Alucard bersandar di bahu Zilong. Lelaki pirang itu menguap lebar, menutupnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku senang berduaan denganmu." ucap Alucard, merapatkan tubuhnya ke Zilong.

Ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Suasana hening dan nyaman, hanya ada irama napas mereka yang menenagkan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu rencananya.

"Alu." Panggilnya lembut sambil membelai bagian samping tubuh kekasihnya.

"Hmmmmm?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau sadar itu kan?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Zilong."

Jawaban itu selalu berhasil membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. "Karena itu, aku ingin melakukan segala hal denganmu. Bukan karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi ketika bersamamu aku merasa yakin dan percaya diri. Kau sangat membantuku dalam banyak aspek. Aku tahu kau seorang fighter yang mandiri, tapi tidak salahnya kan kalau kau punya orang yang ingin mengurusmu?" Zilong merasa terharu sendiri dengan kata-katanya. Matanya terasa pedas. Ingin rasanya ia menangis tapi ia tahan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku mau menjadi sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu, Alu. Seperti kau menjadi sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Setiap kali kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku, kau memberiku kekuatan yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Dari pertama kali kau mengungkapkan itu, aku langsung tahu. Aku langsung tahu bahwa dirimu hanya untukku. Menjalin cinta bersamamu selama ini terasa seperti mimpi. Aku ingin menjadikan kita lebih nyata. Aku ingin memberimu janjiku. Aku ingin memberimu janji suciku yang akan kusumpahkan dengan hidupku."

Zilong mengambil napas dalam. Ia akhirnya akan mengatakan ini langsung dari mulutnya.

"Alucard, maukah kau menikahiku?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Alucard.

Zilong menengok ke wajah Alucard dan mendapati lelaki itu sudah tertidur pulas.

'Untung aku mencintaimu, Alu. kalau tidak sudah ku tendang kau.'

.

.

.

 _Fuck it._

Pikir Zilong pada pagi harinya.

"Kenapa kau tampak suram sekali?" Suara khawatir Alucard memecahkan Zilong dari lamunannya. Wajah tampan Alucard terhias dengan senyuman kecil.

"Bukan apa-apa." Zilong menjawab cepat lalu menyadari betapa tidak meyakinkannya dia dengan jawabannya. Alucard masih memandangnya seakan ia akan meledak sewaktu-waktu. "Mimpi buruk." Tambahnya, memberi alasan sederhana yang masuk akal walau harus berbohong.

Alucard masih mengernyitkan dahinya tapi ia menerima alasan itu hampir terlalu mudah. Pemuda itu sedang membenarkan baju dan rambutnya di depan cermin. "Kau mau cerita tentang itu?" tanyanya, melihat Zilong dari pantulan cermin.

Zilong berjalan ke tempat tidur dan duduk di tepinya, memandang cermin dan menemui tatapan Alucard. "Tidak. Bukan sesuatu yang serius. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Okay."

Setelah mendapat kerapihan yang ia inginkan, Alucard berbalik dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Zilong, menyelipkan dirinya sehingga ia berdiri di antara kedua kaki lelaki itu. "Kau akan datang kan besok?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Upacara tahun ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan dengan kau yang memberi speech." Godanya, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah Alucard yang begitu dekat dengannya. "Ada-ada saja." Alucard tertawa sebelum menutup jarak di antara mereka berdua dan mencium bibirnya halus.

* * *

 **6.**

Hari ini adalah acara tahunan _Land of Dawn_. Sebuah upacara formal yang bertujuan untuk menjelaskan mengenai _progress-progress_ yang telah mereka semua raih, pemberian gelar MVP tahun ini secara official dan untuk memotivasi tiap hero yang ada. Alucard, karena menjadi MVP tahun ini, mendapat kehormatan untuk maju ke panggung utama untuk penobatan dan mendapat kesempatan membacakan pidatonya.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang besar bagi Alucard. Mungkin akan menjadi yang paling besar karena Zilong telah memikirkan matang-matang rencananya.

Zilong, mengenakan seragam perangnya, datang ke acara itu dengan membawa cincin. Ini akan menjadi rencana terakhirnya. Jika yang ini gagal juga, ia terpaksa akan langsung mengajak Alucard menikah. Ia sudah muak dengan cincin yang selalu memberatkan dirinya ini. Zilong akan melamar Alucard langsung ditempat setelah lelaki itu turun dari panggung. Ia akan menyambutnya dan jika perlu memasangkan cincin ini secara paksa ke jari Alucard.

Ketika acara dimulai, semua _hero_ datang dan berbaris di depan panggung megah yang memang dikhususkan untuk acara ini saja. Seperti biasa, Alucard dapat dengan mudahnya mempesona siapapun yang melihatnya. Dari cara ia berpakaian, berjalan, bertarung, bahkan berpidato, semua orang takjub melihatnya. Zilong yang berada di barisan paling depan tak bisa menahan senyuman melihat orang yang sangat ia cinta di atas sana. Ia merasa sangat bangga tahun ini Alucard mendapatkan gelar MVP-nya. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar serius untuk membuktikan bahwa ia lebih hebat dari dirinya. Dan itu terbukti. Namun bukan iri atau kecemburuan yang ia rasakan. Sebagai pemegang gelar MVP tahun lalu, Zilong merasa sangat senang dapat berbagi gelar itu bersama Alucard.

Hingga sampai di penghujung acara, upacara di tutup oleh Tigreal sebagai penanggung jawab. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang terjadi tidak lama setelah penutupan itu. Alucard berlari dari samping panggung dan tampak sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada Tigreal, yang kemudian tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, menepuk lengan Alucard secara supportif sebelum meninggalkan panggung. Alucard berjalan ke arah _mic._

"Hey, kalian melewatkan satu hal lagi." Alucard memanggil semua _hero_ yang hendak pergi meninggalkan lokasi upacara. Penasaran, para _hero_ itu berbalik dan mendekat panggung lagi. Zilong, yang sudah siap-siap di bawah tangga panggung untuk menyambut kekasihnya mengirimkan pandangan bingung ke arah Alucard seraya berjalan kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Sebelum kalian pergi, aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu dulu dan aku ingin kalian semua menjadi saksi."

Semua orang terdiam, menunggu dengan antisipasi tentang apa yang akan di lakukan Alucard.

Alucard tampak sedikit gelisah sekarang. Tetapi Ia mencoba menutupinya dengan senyuman tenangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu cara terbaik untuk melakukan ini. Tetapi dengan berada di atas sini secara terhormat, aku ingin mendedikasikan gelarku untuk seseorang. Karena tanpanya, aku tidak akan pernah berhasil menginjakkan kaki di sini dengan perasaan bangga dan bahagia. Dan aku yakin, orang ini juga merasakan hal yang sama." Alucard menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Zilong yang masih bertahan di barisan pertama. Zilong menaikkan alisnya.

"Dia memberiku arti cinta. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku pikir akan kudapatkan dalam masa hidupku. Dia selalu sabar dan pengertian terhadapku. Hubungan kami berdua semakin erat tiap harinya. Kami sering tidak dipertemukan saat perang, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku selalu percaya padanya. Aku pikir dengan minimnya kontak dan interaksi akan mengurangi rasa yang ada, namun hebatnya, itu tidak pernah berkurang. Waktu kita bersama yang jarang menjadi sesuatu yang berharga. Sesuatu yang membuatku terus maju untuk memenangkan perang itu supaya aku bisa cepat-cepat pulang dan bertemu dengannya di _base_."

Zilong sampai tak berkedip mendengar perkataan Alucard. Sebagian dirinya merasa senang Alucard sedang membicarakannya. Tapi sebagian dirinya yang lain juga bingung. Apa yang sedang kekasihnya coba lakukan? _Itu bisa kau katakan saat kita sedang berdua, Alu. Tidak perlu kau koar-koarkan._ Batin Zilong.

"Dia melakukan segalanya dengan sempurna sehingga aku ingin menandinginya. Aku ingin terlihat sempurna juga. Aku rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku untuknya." Kedua tangan lelaki itu tergenggam, menunjukkan determinasi dan kesungguhannya akan perkatananya barusan.

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hidupku tanpanya." Alucard melanjutkan, suaranya menjadi sangat pelan di akhir. "Aku tidak mau hidup tanpanya. Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia sebagai orang yang akan selalu setia di sisinya." Tambahnya lagi.

Alucard tetap memandanginya. Pada saat itu, Zilong langsung tahu tujuan Alucard melakukan itu dan kemana pidato dadakan ini sebenarnya akan berakhir.

" _Zhao Yun_ ," Alucard menyebut namanya dengan jelas. Semua napasnya seakan terampas begitu saja begitu mendengar namanya disebut.

Semua _hero_ yang ada di lokasi menoleh padanya.

"Dihadapan semua orang disini, aku memberimu pertanyaan."

 _Apakah ini seperti yang dipikirkannya?_

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Zilong ingin tertawa dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi tentu ia tidak melakukan itu. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Alucard. Lelaki bersurai coklat itu berjalan menaiki panggung dan menghampiri Alucard.

" _Bangsat,_ aku sudah mencoba melamarmu lima kali." ucap Zilong dengan nada kesal sebelum ia memeluk erat tubuh Alucard dan menciumnya dalam. Alucard mengerjap bingung akan pernyataan Zilong, ingin meminta kejelasan tetapi bibirnya sudah lebih dulu di serang, jadi ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Zilong dan membalas ciumannya.

 _'it's definitely a yes'_

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **OMAKE I**

"Apa benar lima kali? Kok aku tidak tahu?"

"Ingat saat aku bergabung di lanemu dan berakhir di atas ranjau?"

"…Oh. Hahaha, aku harap itu tidak sesakit yang kupikirkan."

"Ingat saat aku memberimu wine dan kau berakhir tersedak?"

"Aku menelan cincin?!"

"Ingat saat aku mengajakmu ke atas bukit untuk melihat kembang api?"

"Jadi kau yang menyebabkan kebakaran."

"Ingat kue yang aku berikan padamu dengan sebuah tulisan diatasnya?"

"...Zilong. Kalau ada makanan, aku memakannya. Bukan membacanya."

"Ingat saat aku mengundangmu ke rumahku dan kita berakhir di sofa dan kau ketiduran?"

"Hey, aku lelah. Jangan salahkan aku,"

"5 kali aku mencoba, 5 kali aku gagal. Dan kau, kau hanya perlu sekali. Kau menghancurkan rencanaku untuk melamarmu duluan. Kau mengatakan aku selalu melakukan segalanya dengan sempurna. Sempurna apanya? Kau tidak pernah tahu seberapa kesalnya diriku memutar otak mencari-cari cara lain untuk melakukan semua itu. Aku tidak ingin menyalahkanmu tapi terkadang justru kau-lah penyebab kegagalannya. Aku sangat mencintaimu tapi terkadang kau sungguh menyebalkan. Apa kau tidak merasa aku mau melamarmu? Aku terus-terusan memulai dengan pernyataan-pernyataan romantis untukmu dan aku —"

"Sudahlah Zilong. Lihat ini cincin darimu aku pakai."

"—Ah.. bagus."

 **OMAKE II**

"Zilong, Kau bergabung denganku di rumahku."

"Tidak. Kau yang bergabung di rumahku."

"Rumahmu lebih gampang di jual."

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu..."

"Fine. Aku bergabung di rumahmu. Tapi kau mengambil nama margaku saat kita menikah nanti ya sayang."

"Mana ada. Kau bahkan tidak punya nama belakang, Alucard."

"Hm, benar juga."

" _Fix._ Kau bergabung di rumahku dan mengambil nama margaku."

"Astaga, coba kau padukan namaku dengan nama margamu. Tidakkah terdengar sangat jelek?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Zhao Alucard?"

"ITU TADI YANG BARUSAN AKU KATAKAN YA AMPUN JELEK SEKALI."

* * *

 **a/n :** wth is this. btw aku ada another story coming up. Aluzi juga dan chaptered, sudah sekitar 25.000 kata. Should i lanjut or nah? Also, tell me your opinion. Entah kenapa aku menggambarkan Alucard disini uke sekali (atau cuma perasaanku?). I didn't mean it. Aku sih menyimpulkan sifatnya dia memang playful sementara Zilong lebih serius.


End file.
